


[Fanmix] The Bravest Thing: A Damen/Laurent Fanmix

by A (mumblemutter)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fanmix, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/A
Summary: You'll be born again for someone you love.33 songs from Laurent's coming of age to the sound of bells proclaiming a new king.





	[Fanmix] The Bravest Thing: A Damen/Laurent Fanmix

[ ](http://whateverish.org/stuff/music/captive-mix.jpg)

[[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/37634617/playlist/5Cy9hhcdEXnICjOK4XYSPc?si=BdEJaPhFSty7pXLeZeiq0A)] [[Apple Music](https://itunes.apple.com/de/playlist/fanmix-the-bravest-thing/pl.u-MDAWv0JCo031v)] [[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLISa6F6XDs8gVGdfcuSDKb31C-CNYcNPf)]

#### Book One

[**Island**](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/heathernova/island.html) (Heather Nova)

"Oh sweet thing," he sings to me,  
"You're the only one."

**A Survivor is Born** (Jason Graves)

[**Control**](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/halsey/control.html) (Halsey)

I'm bigger than my body  
I'm colder than this home  
I'm meaner than my demons  
I'm bigger than these bones

**Elysium** (Ryan Amon)

_„Prince Damianos is dead.“_

[**Passive**](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/perfectcircle/passive.html) (A Perfect Circle)

Leaning over you here, cold and catatonic  
I catch a brief reflection of what you could and might have been

[**Limp**](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/fionaapple/limp.html) (Fiona Apple)

You need my shame to reclaim your pride  
And when I think of it, my fingers turn to fists

[**Shoulda**](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/jamiewoon/shoulda.html) (Jamie Woon)

And the years are collected  
I pray that we are regretless  
You and I - the connected  
You and I and the blood and the bone

     „There's something I want,“ said Damen.  
     „Something you want.“ The same words, precisely enunciated.  
     He had known it was not going to be easy. Even with someone else, not this cold, unpleasant prince, it would not be easy.  
     „You get something in return,“ said Damen.  
     He set his jaw as Laurent slowly paced around him, as though simply interested in viewing him from all angles. Laurent stepped mincingly over the chain that lay slack on the ground, completing his tour.  
     „Are you misguided enough to try to bargain with me? What could you possibly offer that I would want?“  
     „Obedience,“ said Damen.

[**Brazen (Weep)**](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/skunkanansie/brazenweep.html) (Skunk Anansie)

I called you brazen  
Called you whore right to your face  
And watched you silently  
And publicly disgraced

[**King**](https://genius.com/Years-and-years-king-lyrics) (Years & Years)

I had to break myself to carry on  
No love and no admission  
Take this from me tonight:

oh, let's fight

**Departure (Home)** (Max Richter)

#### Book Two

[**The Greatest**](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/sia/thegreatest.html) (Sia)

I'm free to be the greatest, I'm alive  
I'm free to be the greatest here tonight  
The greatest  
The greatest  
The greatest  
Alive

**We Are Still Here** (Brian Tyler)

„You have your two extra weeks. Let's see what we can do with them.“

[**Neptune**](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/sleepingatlast/neptune.html) (Sleeping At Last)

I'm only honest when it rains  
If I time it right, the thunder breaks  
When I open my mouth  
I want to tell you but I don't know how

**Lion Theme** (Dustin O'Halloran  & Hauschka)

„He was the golden star.“

[**Falling for You**](https://genius.com/Skin-falling-for-you-lyrics) (Skin)

I must gain control  
I must take care

     „You don't understand the way a mind like that thinks. I do. If I were Jokaste and a king maker, I'd have chosen Kastor over you too.“  
     „I suppose you are going to enjoy telling me why,“ said Damen. He felt his hands curl into fists, heard the bitterness in his throat.  
     „Because a king maker would always choose the weaker man. The weaker the man, the easier he is to control.“  
     Damen felt the shock of surprise, and looked at Laurent only to find Laurent gazing back at him without rancour. The moment stretched out. It wasn't . . . it wasn't what he had expected Laurent to say. As he gazed at Laurent, the words moved through him in unexpected ways, and he felt them touch something jagged-edged within him, felt them shift it a first, tiny fraction, something lodged hard and deep, that he had thought immovable. He said:  
     „What makes you think Kastor is the weaker man? You don't know him.“  
     „But I'm coming to know you,“ said Laurent.

[**I'll Come Running**](https://www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/Paul-Thomas-Saunders/I-ll-Come-Running) (Paul Thomas Saunders)

Call me anytime  
I'll run to you  
Crawl  
I'll cry for you  
Die for you

**Finding Beauty** (Craig Armstrong)

_A glance from him drives men to their knees_  
_His sigh brings cities to ruin_

_I wonder if he dreams of surrender_  
_On a bed of white flowers_

[**Move Together**](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/jamesbay/movetogether.html) (James Bay)

Before you go, turn around, let me hold you  
And let me say in the dark of the morning  
Just one more thing

[**Three Oh Nine**](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/fennelily/threeohnine.html) (Fenne Lily)

It's a first for me  
It's a pain I need  
It's too good to be  
Please don't leave

[**Never Seen You Get So Low**](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/aquilo/neverseenyougetsolow.html) (Aquilo)

Memories take their toll  
Never growing old  
But you should cut the thread

Remember when I said that  
Bridges could burn for you  
Wouldn't you like them to?

**Fearful Odds** (M83, Anthony Gonzalez, Joseph Trapanese)

_„He lives. The King's son lives. Damianos.“_

#### Book Three

[**Truth Is a Beautiful Thing**](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/londongrammar/truthisabeautifulthing.html) (London Grammar)

Could you take my place and stand here?  
I do not think you would take this pain  
You'd be on your knees and struggle under the weight

**On His Knees** (Danny Elfman)

„Did you think I wouldn't recognise the man who killed my brother?“

[**Bridges**](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/broods/bridges.html) (Broods)

If any word that you said could have made me forget  
Would I get up off the floor

[**What If**](https://genius.com/The-kite-string-tangle-what-if-lyrics) (The Kite String Tangle)

We both know that something's there  
I watched your back and you felt my stare  
But you never turn around

     Damen picked up the discarded knife, and when Laurent's eyes opened, he put it in Laurent's hand. Braced it. Drew it to his own abdomen, so that they stood in a familiar posture. Laurent's back was to the post.  
     „Stop me,“ said Damen.  
     He could see it in Laurent's expression, as he fought an internal battle with his desire to use the knife.  
     He said, „I know what that feels like.“  
     „You are unarmed,“ said Laurent.  
      _So are you._ He didn't say it. It didn't make any sense. He felt the moment changing. His grip on Laurent's wrist was changing. The knife thudded to the sawdust.

**Freed** (Danny Elfman)

_You keep overturning all my plans._

[**Frail Love**](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/cloves/fraillove.html) (CLOVES)

Borderline  
I'm walking that borderline  
Give me some strength of mind  
To hold on to you

[**Slowburning**](https://genius.com/Jamie-woon-slowburning-lyrics) (Jamie Woon)

How long did it take to connect the lines?  
The things I couldn't know  
Learning to let them go

[**Someone You Love**](https://genius.com/Tina-dico-someone-you-love-lyrics) (Tina Dico)

I saw only your reflection  
As always in this life  
I never saw the image whole  
And now the little I can give  
Is all my love into a song

**Sacrifice** (Lorne Balfe)

_Give yourself up, and all that is yours will be returned to you._

[**Start a Riot**](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/banners/startariot.html) (BANNERS)

I will march down an empty street  
Like a ship into the storm  
No surrender, no retreat  
I will tear down every wall

**You have No Idea** (Ryan Amon)

„I killed your brother.“

„I know.“

[**In the Ground**](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/midlake/intheground.html) (Midlake)

Bring the town  
From all her cries  
From her wounds  
From her sighs  
And she'll try  
Mending all she can


End file.
